1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer security and, more particularly, to a locking device for a computer disk drive which prevents unauthorized access thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ever-present concern with computers and computer systems is mass-storage (or the lack thereof). New memory hungry software programs need large amounts of free memory to run properly, and multi-user LAN systems generate reams of data all of which must be stored. This has generated a huge demand for higher capacity storage, and hard disk drives and other storage devices are quickly evolving to meet the demand. Nevertheless, the amount of data stored in a computer inevitably climbs to capacity. This creates a two-fold problem. First of all, the stored data often includes personal data or data which is proprietary to a business. For instance, stored mailing lists, financial data, etc. may be the key to a competitive edge in the marketplace. The sensitivity of such data calls for appropriate security measures to keep it from the wrong hands. Currently, there is no reliable way to prevent an insider from copying sensitive data onto floppy disks.
On the flip side, there is no reliable way to prevent copying from a floppy disk onto a computer or system. Hence, users are typically free to download disks onto a computer. Typically, the amount of free disk space is quickly consumed by games and other unnecessary data.
Ready solutions already exist to both of the above-described problems. For instance, most desktop computers are equipped with keyed power switches. However, this prevents access to the entire computer. It is often desirable to allow limited access. For instance, employers need to allow employees to operate their computers but would rather not allow downloading of proprietary data or uploading of extraneous data. Such data transfer can be prevented by making the disk drive inaccessible.
There have been efforts to devise locking devices for disk drives. For instance, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Volume 30, No. 8 (January, 1988) proposes three keyed locks all of which employ a swinging arm or shield which is pivoted into position within the disk drive to obstruct the aperture of the drive. Unfortunately, the publication suggests a trade-off between cost and security. The least expensive device suggested by the publication is also the least secure, and it is fairly easy to pry the lock away from the disk drive. The two more effective locks are very complex or must be built into the disk drive as OEM equipment.
IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Volume 28, No. 2 (July, 1985) proposes a general concept for a disk drive lock which is based on a keyed retractable bolt. This is a more practical approach, but the details of the retractable bolt are not given. In practice, there is no known cost-effective way to produce the necessary retractable bolt.
There remains a significant demand for an inexpensive disk drive locking device which makes no compromise in terms of security.